Talk:Pistols
Alpha Bull Critical damage wrong? If you look at the alpha bull's crit hit and look at the burned zombie health you may notice that the burned zombie is actually an insta kill crit on burned zombie but when looking at the wikia page it suggests otherwise now this maybe because the damage is listed too low or that if you look at the top of the bestiary you will notice the sign saying don't take this seriously.--XXxpwnxXx (talk) 16:08, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :No. There is nothing wrong with the damage here but it`s the zombies HP that`s not accurate. I`ve talked to Lady Blue about it, as she he is the one in charge of the bestiary section but I guess she he decided to leave it that way for now.--Sangreal7 (talk) 12:50, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::First, I'll have to point out that I'm a he. The name "Lady Blue" comes from a character in a 1990s tv series I watched a few years ago. Anyway, I know that from reading the forums that the longarms' health is something like 135 now, not 120 anymore. That is why the Spiker and 577 Rex don't one-hit longarms (anymore) without a damage drug.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 19:44, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sorry about that,...--Sangreal7 (talk) 05:55, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Dusk Enforcer, still the best After the new items were released, much of the dusk weapons had became inferior to it like the Ripsaw G12 is more powerful than the dusk saw. However, the Dusk enforcer is still the strongest pistol available in the elite shop. Plus, it comes with''' infinite ammunation.--'Sangreal7 (talk) 08:58, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think the Dusk Enforcer does more damage than the Greyhawk 55, Corpse Shooter and Vlock XD11. It's damage was increased just enough to one-hit sirens. I'd say it's the best because of the unlimited ammo, but I'd rather get a Greyhawk 55 because it kills much faster than any other handgun.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 19:46, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, the damage increase on February 27 this year on the dusk enforcer was really high in my view. Based on it`damage it is also strong enough to one-hit kill burned zombies and possibly the small bloat since its damage is higher than the alpha bull. '''But the 475 Magnum itself is strong enough to one-hit kill siren. '''I am using it and I was kinda surprised it could do that. :::When was the health of the longarm changed? Just about a few day ago I was grinding exp using the 475 Magnum; it only took 2 critical hits to kill it (132 damage points). :::Anyway, it`s personal preference. I prefer the 475 Magnum over the Greyhawk' when I am in the black zone' because of its faster firing and reloading speed. I am doubtful that the Dusk Enforcer is not as powerful as the Greyhawk ''(in terms of DPS) but I think the Vlock XD11 will be. :::Anyway, I`ve never used the Dusk Enforcer so I wouldn`t say so much of it.--Sangreal7 (talk) 06:23, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :I used the 475 Magnum once, and I sold it two minutes later. It probably didn't work well because I only had 60 critical hit then (low level alt). Never thought about it then. I switched it out for a Alpha Bull until I could use a Greyhawk. Either way, I prefer revolvers and bolt-action rifles. Killing power (DPH) is better than DPS if you ask me. I would use a Hammerhead 47 over a Vulcan if I used machineguns.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 13:12, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I used to go with the ones that have the highest DPH when I was still using rifles before having a stat reset, but there were some minor problems I had to face such as reloading speed and accuracy after switching to pistols. However, but based on what you said, I assume you`ll might prefer the Greyhawk 55 over Vlock XD11 if the damage stated is right do you?--Sangreal7 (talk) 05:40, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::I remember using a Vlock and what I hated about it was that the Vlock didn't kill any faster than an Alpha Bull. (I've accomplished more with a Trench Knife than a Vlock.) I'd expected more out of it. Can't believe I sold my Ironsight to use a Vlock. Makes me feel like a fool.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 13:23, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Pistol Order I think Kolt Python and Beta 8000 should be between Lock 17 and Webster 1942. Isn't it?--Manasfina 101 (talk) 07:02, November 9, 2013 (UTC) New pistols have a scope ? Great but seems a fake one. Considering that 100% of the previously existing pistols had no aiming system and an average accuracy. Why the hell a pistol don't get 1 step further in accuracy, that is to say from average to high, with a scope ?? What is the fucking use of this scope then ? cosmetic ? Remove the scope on the gun graphic or leave it and give it a real cause/effet rôle that is : better aiming. And when "better aiming" comes from the gun and not the user = it is called accuracy ingame. SEBLEB (talk) 15:45, November 12, 2013 (UTC) SW 500 vs Alpha BuLL round capacity Guys i`m wondering SW 500 VS Alpha Bull SW 500 - got a 9 round capacity, unlike alpha bull .and 97 DMG per Second V.S Alpha Bull - that only got 5 round capacity , but deal heavy DMG unlike SW 500 but the problem when you start to reload it took so long unlike SW 500 with extra 4 bullet that you could shoot. What you Thinks Guys? :Keep the Alpha Bull. Don't even bother with a SW 500. A Kolt Anaconda does the same and costs $40k less.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 16:57, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Doubleshot scrap price I own a doubleshot so I can provide the scrap value of it mc. How do I do this? take a screenshot for confirmation? Or just the numerical value is enough.Logical2009 (talk) 00:57, August 20, 2015 (UTC) X-Dusk Enforcer wrong damage It's shown it has Damage per Hit: 29.5' (147.5)' It should be Damage per Hit: 29.4' (147)' Tested - Green Longarms and dogs have 200 dmg. You need 37% dmg bonus to 1 shot them with crit shot = 147 * 1,37 = 201,39 dmg (= >200), while only 36% dmg boost is not enough to one hit them (147,5 *1,36 = 200,36 dmg, should be enough to kill them, but it's not). That's why I believe the dmg should be a bit lower. Edit: according to a friend, 71% dmg boost isn't enough to 1 shot a rumbler (250 hp), but 72% is -> the base dmg is somewhere BETWEEN 29 and 29,5. Antosheek (talk) 14:22, December 23, 2016 (UTC)antosik xDE dmg change xDusk enforcer damage to: Damage per Hit: 29.2 (146) at 71%, it doesnt 2shot green rumblers, at 72% it does. So with 71% at this new correct rate, it's under 150 dmg (rumblers hit points), with 72% it's over, so thi should be correct.